


100 Days of Rinch

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Beach House, Bear loves his Dads, Bubblegum, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Did I mention kisses?, Episode: s04e20 Terra Incognita, Fear of Flying, Finch whump, Fluff, Halloween, Harold is so spoiled, Hurt/Comfort, John Whump, John is so loving, Kisses, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Salt, Wedding, Whump, lOOOOve, lots of fluff, lunch in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 19,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: So I'm going out on a limb here and trying the 100 day writing prompt challenge. I'm going to try my best to keep this going every day, for 100 days. They're mostly going to be drabbles and ficlets. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy!Thanks as always to M_E_Lover for the beta work and being amazing!Comments and feedback are always appreciated!





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going out on a limb here and trying the 100 day writing prompt challenge. I'm going to try my best to keep this going every day, for 100 days. They're mostly going to be drabbles and ficlets. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks as always to M_E_Lover for the beta work and being amazing!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!

“Do we really have to do this?” John groaned and ran a hand down over his face. “I’m already a good dancer, Harold. I can prove it.” He wrapped his arm around Harold’s waist and pulled him flush against him.

Harold let out a surprised, ‘oof,’ as he collided with his partner in the elevator. John grabbed his hand and twirled him around. “See?” He pulled Harold in close again, pressing a kiss on his slightly parted lips.

Harold scoffed and slapped him in the arm, rolling his eyes. “While that was somewhat… surprising… you still need help,” he chastised him lightly, “a lot of help. So quit complaining. The wedding is in two weeks and I’ll be damned if our first dance together isn’t perfect.”

John sighed and sulked into the ballroom with his partner for their dance lesson.


	2. Treat

John put the bowl of candy on the counter for trick or treaters and made sure his costume looked just right. He was dressed as none other than 007 himself… James Bond.

It was practically the same outfit he wore on a daily basis. His usual black bespoke suit and white dress shirt. But with this, he was wearing a bow-tie and had a sterling silver cigarette case in his front pocket.

Harold came in through the door, not wearing his costume yet. “Why don’t you have your costume on?” He asked John, his brow raised.

“Uhhh…” John grinned, “I do.”

Harold squinted at him doubtfully.

“Bond… James Bond,” John tried his best British accent. He put his hand around Harold’s back and dipped him carefully, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Harold kissed him back, but smacked him in the shoulder and pulled back.

“I have to get ready if we’re going to make this party on time…” Harold sighed and pulled John down for one last kiss before standing up and heading for the bedroom to change.

John licked his lips pleasurably and smiled, before quickly following behind his partner, bound determined to skip the damn party. 


	3. Sand

The ocean waves crashed soothingly against the shore. Harold was sitting outside the beachside cottage, taking in the gorgeous pristine, clear, blue water and fresh ocean air, finally able to relax.

A particularly rough case resulted in John getting taken and held hostage for three days. His captors weren’t very kind or forgiving for the trouble John had managed to cause them for their highly illegal extortion racket. Thank goodness Ms. Shaw had gotten to him just in time, or he no doubt would have perished.

So, Harold whisked him away to a private beach somewhere to recover. While Root and Shaw took care of the numbers while they were gone.

John startled Harold out of his thoughts, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Feeling better this morning?” Harold asked, sipping his tea.

“Still kind of achy… nothing I can’t handle.” John sat down next to his partner. “How about we make our way down to the beach? Get a little… frisky…” John purred and put his arms around Harold.

“Oh… No thank you… I’m not fond of getting sand wedged into some... not so favorable places… I’ll stick to the bedroom for my fun…” Harold smirked suggestively.

John pressed a kiss to Harold’s neck, running his hand up a surprisingly, well-developed thigh and closer to his reward, “Well, let’s head inside then…” John purred.

Harold met John’s eyes, “By all means…” he replied enticingly. “Lead the way.”


	4. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to M_E_Lover for the adorable idea and being an awesome beta as always!!!

“Could you pass the salt, please?” Harold asked, sitting down at the table for a rare, leisurely dinner. 

John grabbed the salt shaker and slid it to his partner across the table. “Not too much though… you need to watch your salt intake. You’re not a teenager anymore, Harold.” 

Harold stared at the taller man, his eyebrows raised. 

John smirked teasingly, “What? Just looking out for you, sweetie.” 

“I’m quite capable of looking out for myself… sweetie…” Harold chuckled and shook some salt over his food, “Besides… I think lead bullets are a little more hazardous for _your_ health than salt is for mine…yet you continue to jump in front of those...” 

John grinned and rolled his eyes. He set the spatula down and turned the stove down to low. He walked over to Harold and pressed a soft kiss on Harold’s lips, distracting him for a moment while he nabbed the salt shaker from the table. 

He walked back over to the simmering pot and it took Harold about two seconds to realize what John had done. 

“Really…?” Harold sighed. 

John looked at him affectionately, “You’re salty enough for the both of us,” he smirked and continued cooking. 

 


	5. Clip

“Harold, have you seen the extra clip I have for my Sig?” John called out, searching around the library for his extra ammo. 

Harold looked over towards John and chuckled, the clip was very obviously peeking out from the top of his back pants pocket. He got up from his work station and made his way over to the taller man. He slipped the metal magazine out of his pocket. 

John turned around and Harold held up the object, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. 

“Oh…” John chuckled. 

“You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached.” Harold stood on his tiptoes and gave John a quick, chaste kiss. “Now get moving. Ms. Shaw is waiting for you at the address I gave you.” 

John smirked and turned to meet up with Shaw.

“Oh, and John…” Harold began suggestively, “if you can manage to come back to me all in one piece, perhaps I’ll give you some incentive to be a little more alert with your ammunition…”


	6. Poor

Harold and John were laying in bed late one night, neither of them being able to sleep after a difficult case involving a young mother and her child when John began, “Nathan had that huge loft, a mansion, two Ferraris and countless other outrageously expensive things… but you lived in an apartment on the East side and took the subway…” John mused out loud. “You were one of the richest men in the world… Why didn’t you ever buy anything extravagant like that?” 

Harold took a deep breath, recollecting one of the most important things his parents had ever taught him, “Growing up we never really had any spare money. We had the farm of course… but especially after my mother got sick, the medical bills piled up quickly and she couldn’t work again… We were very poor financially.” 

John could tell that the memory he had pulled from Harold had been an emotional one, he stroked his back tenderly through his silk pajama shirt, soothing and comforting him until he offered to share even more. 

“So I was taught from a very young age that you should save your money when you can. Don’t squander it; don’t waste it on frivolous, meaningless things.” 

John smiled warmly, he saw so much of that lesson in Harold even now. “Very smart,” he hummed, running his hands through Harold’s hair. Then he sat up on his elbow and looked Harold straight in the eye, “So… I guess there’s no chance you’re going to let me get a Lamborghini then, eh?”


	7. Bread

Harold tossed the small pieces of bread down onto the ground, giving the pigeons in Central Park something to snack on. 

He looked up and in the distance, saw John at the food stand, handing the attendant a twenty dollar bill. The man handed John his tea and muffin, and John seemed to have gotten a cup of coffee and a muffin for himself as well.

He smiled, not long ago... Harold himself was such a terribly broken man. He had nothing and no one. He was virtually minutes away from ending his own life when the Machine alerted his phone of John’s location.

He was back in New York and in need of a purpose.

Harold huffed painfully at the memory. Such a desperate time.

Of all the possibilities he’d thought their relationship would go when he’d first approached John that fateful day under the Queens Bridge… this was certainly not one of them. 

John got back with the beverages and muffins, sitting down next his partner and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about, Harold?” he asked, a smile on his face. 

Harold smiled in return, “Oh nothing really… Just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

John grinned, “Funny… I was too," he replied and nuzzled a sideburn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I had this thought of Harold getting ready to kill himself, but then the machine is like "oh no!" And finds out John is back in New York and is homeless and also needs a purpose and pings Harold's phone to tell him and stops Harold from ending it.  
> So yeah, how that goes with "bread" I have no clue other than Harold feeding birds lol.


	8. Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to M_E_Lover who took care of this one for me because I was dealing with some stuff!

“And that one is called a ‘Grunt’.” Harold said with a grin.

John and Harold were killing a rare afternoon off together at the new aquarium that had just opened in Midtown Manhattan. 

“That’s really cute, Finch. But I was in the Army as you well know, not the Marines,” John replied with mock annoyance.

“Yes, but if I’m not mistaken the term also applies to the Army as well,” Harold chided him again playfully.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to rile me up, Finch.” John nudged his partner’s shoulder teasingly. 

Harold tried to hide a very rare and authentic smile, but John caught it and his heart beat faster in his chest. 

The pure and utter happiness that one tiny expression he almost never saw from Harold was enough to take his breath away. 

“If I wanted to do that, Mister Reese, I’m sure I could come up with any number of more suitable ways of accomplishing the feat.” Harold motioned back towards the fish tank impishly, trying to pretend he wasn’t completely enjoying himself before quickly continuing. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you why they’re called ‘Grunts’, do I Mister Reese?” 

John smiled back happily, “No I think I can pretty much guess why, Finch.”

“This fish, as I was saying, is a member of the trout family actually, and are quite tasty when prepared with the right hands.”

“I wouldn’t know,” John replied. “I’ve never had trout cooked by anyone who knew what they were doing before.”

“Well, that’s a problem that should be rectified immediately then.” Harold turned towards him and John’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into his eyes. “I happen to have precisely the right hands.” Harold’s face turned an adorable shade of pink, “Would you like to find out for yourself, John?”

John could feel the heat rise in his own face as Harold regarded him fondly, “Yes, I would, Harold,” he replied unquestionably, “Very much…” 

 


	9. Race

****“Race you back to the library?” Shaw said through the earpiece.

John smirked, “Of course.” He took off down the stairs, his long stride allowing him to skip every other step.

“Mr. Reese, while I understand you and Ms. Shaw both have an unhealthy amount of competitiveness coursing through your veins… please be careful.” Harold’s voice chimed in through his private line with John.

“Relax, Harold. I can handle myself. Besides, doesn’t your boyfriend rushing home to whisk you off your feet and into bed turn you on, just a little?” John’s silky smooth voice was coming in tune with the honks and whistles of Midtown during rush hour.

“Oh… well when you put it that way…” Harold chuckled, “I’ll delay a few stoplights and divert a sanitation truck to delay her route.”

John grinned and hopped into the Lexus sitting at the corner waiting for him. 

“Hurry home,” Harold whispered, “Wouldn’t want me to start without you, would you?” 

“You’re vicious, Finch. You know that?” John put the car in drive and sped off.

Harold’s smile widened, “And you love it…”

John couldn’t argue with that... “I’ll be there in five.”


	10. Rich

John snuck up behind Harold and put his hands over his eyes, “Guess who?”

“Well since you’re virtually the only other person on this planet that knows where the library is, Mr. Reese…”

The ex-op smiled, uncovering Harold’s eyes and placing a small gift box down in front of him.

Harold opened it, pulling out a silver key. “What is this?” Harold asked with a smile on his face.

John reached out and touched his cheek, lifting his head, “The key to my heart, of course…” He grinned. His hand stayed on Harold’s cheek, thumb stroking under his eye.

Harold smiled and his eyes were starting to water. He started to say something, but John cut him off by kissing the corner of Harold's mouth, his temple, his mouth again. “I wanted to get your something nice for our anniversary… but you’re rich and can buy whatever you want… so I figured…”

Harold put a finger to John’s mouth, “Money isn’t the only thing that makes me rich…” he said fiercely, kissing John again. He broke the kiss, reaching over and grabbing the key. He held it up, “This means more to me than any amount of money could ever mean.” 


	11. Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to M_E_Lover for the beta!!

John gritted his teeth, his eyes clenched shut tight in pain. He was sitting at Harold’s work station waiting distractedly.

Harold was standing over him, digging the tweezers out of the med-kit. “It’s in there pretty deep…” Harold mused, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Yeah… I can tell… can you please just get it out?” John replied impatiently.

Harold rolled his eyes, "You can get shot and not blink an eye, but a splinter is bothering you?" Harold's brow arched and he grabbed a magnifying glass. He pinched the small piece of wood that was lodged in John’s thumb and pulled.

He removed the splinter and set it on the table, bringing John’s hand up closer to his face to inspect his work. “I think you’ll live…” Harold scoffed, seeing the minuscule hole in his partner’s thumb.

“Kiss it to make it better?” John asked, a smirk on his face.

Harold rolled his eyes again at his impossible partner and leaned down to press a small kiss on John’s wound. “There. Now out of my chair, please.”

“You’re so bossy,” John teased and stole another kiss before hurrying off to take Bear out for his morning run.

"And you’re incorrigible,” Harold called after them with a grin on his face.


	12. Heart

Harold ran his hand back and forth over John’s back. With each motion, his fingers tracing the scars. John’s back was littered with them. Each had their own tale of the broken man underneath the shell.

He was extra grateful for the opportunity to be lying here with his partner. John had been shot in the chest just over a month ago… leaving him in the hospital and out of commission for months to come.

 With a gentle tug, Harold encouraged him to roll over and meet his eyes.

“What is it?” John asked sleepily, going up on an elbow.

Harold smiled, pressing a kiss on his partner’s unsuspecting lips. “I love you,” Harold whispered, his hands sneaking under John’s shirt. His fingers reached the fresh scar on John’s chest. It’s still raised and rough, the staples having been removed just a few days prior.

John sighed, letting his forehead rest against Harold’s. He’s still sore, only home from the hospital a week. “It’s still there, Finch… 70 beats a minute…” John reminded him and put his hand tenderly overtop of his partner’s now resting over his heart.

“I know… thank God,” Harold let out a relieved, but wary breath. “I’m just afraid that someday I won’t have it to cling to anymore, John. You’re so cavalier with what’s mine.”

He looked into Harold’s sad blue eyes, “Hey…,” John whispered softly as Finch took a shuddering breath. “Not anymore. I won’t do that to you again if I can help it.”

“Promise me, John…”Harold pleaded quietly, “Promise me you’ll try.”

“I promise,” John swore and kissed him tenderly, “From now on I’ll do my best to come back to you unharmed, Harold… _always_.”


	13. Name

“Which one of my aliases do you like the most?” Harold asked John thoughtfully. 

“Hmmm…” John hummed. They were waiting outside of their number's work, waiting for her to go on her lunch break. “This is a tough one…” John chuckled.

Harold was just trying to make conversation to break the silence and boredom. He didn't think John would take it seriously. But his partner was in deep thought. 

“Harold Wren is a favorite. He works hard for what he has and doesn't complain…” John sat up in his seat. “Now Mr. Egret on the other hand…” John grinned, “He _takes_ what he wants… He demands it and doesn't leave any room for discussion…” John wiggled his eyebrows at his partner, “And that’s kinda hot.” 

Harold scoffed, suddenly regretting his decision to ask this question. 

“But. I'll always have a special place in my heart for Harold _Finch_. I mean the name just rolls off the tongue. He's kind, loving, a genius, rich, cares more about literally _anyone_ else other than himself… and he's pretty good in bed too…” John winked and leaned over to kiss Harold on the lips. A long, deep, heated kiss that left them both breathless for a moment. 

“Well, I'm glad I asked after all…” Harold huffed out breathlessly. 

 


	14. Flower

The sun beat down on the New York City skyline. It was one of New York’s more brutally humid summer days.

John wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued his pace back to the library. He stopped when he smelled something… Nice?

The NYC busy streets more, often than not, smelled like garbage and greasy food carts, but this was different.

John looked around and saw a flower stand peeking out from one of the street corners. He quickly made his way across the street and pulled some money out of his pocket, “A dozen roses, please.”

\----

“You never told me you were allergic…” John groaned, bringing Harold another box of tissues.

“I… Didn't…” Harold sneezed for the 100th time, causing his neck to ache in pain. “Think about it…” He fell back in his chair, his nose runny and red. His eyes were watering.

“Come on… Let's go get you some allergenic and take care of those sniffles…” John helped Harold out of the chair and to the pharmacy.

Disappointed that he had caused this, but slightly excited to play doctor for the day, he hoped he’d be taking his patient home and into bed so he could really take care of him.


	15. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are helping me keep my mind occupied and keeping me busy at a time I need it desperately. So I hope you are all still enjoying them!

“Do you still keep secrets from me?” John asks late one evening. The two men were lying on the couch, their legs intertwined. 

“Secrets?” Harold asks, surprised. “Of course not…” He smiles.

“Okay,” John replies and turns his attention back to the movie playing in front of them.

“Ask me anything and I'll tell you…” Harold says to further his point. 

“Do you love me?” John asks. “And I mean like really. I know you probably feel like you have to but…”

John is cut off by soft lips touching his in an intense passion. The kiss deepens, and then Harold pulls back. 

“Next question?” 


	16. Knight

“You would make a good batman…” Harold mused late one night. He was lying with his head in John’s lap. They were watching the new Batman Movie; The Dark Knight. 

“Oh yeah?” John chuckled, his fingers unconsciously carding through Harold’s hair. 

“Yes. You have the voice, the fighting skills, the money… You’re lacking some in the technology department… but I could always assist in that.” 

John smiled, pausing the movie. “Does that mean you’re Alfred?” 

Harold sat up and gave John an incredulous look, “Really?” 

“What?” John chuckled innocently. 

“Alfred. The  _ butler. _ ” Harold rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“If it helps, I find English accents  _ very _ attractive…” John winked and pounced on his partner, pinning him to the couch and showering him in kisses. 


	17. Surprise

“Get down!” Harold hissed, “He’s on his way in!” 

Carter, Fusco, Root, and a few others ducked down, taking cover.

The door opened and Harold slid next to it quietly, out of sight. 

“Shaw, you can’t be serious. Beretta is not better than a Sig Sauer… It’s just common knowledge…” 

“Surprise!!”

A group of people jumped out from various hiding places throughout the house.

John’s hand flew to the back of his waistband and gripped the handle of his Sig.

Harold slid in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders, leaning up on his tip toes for a kiss, “Happy Birthday.” 

John’s clenched jaw and the white knuckle grip on his gun relaxed. His face formed a smile and he let out a breath, “Hah… thanks, Harold.” He kissed his partner back. 

Shaw inched up behind John and smoothly grabbed the gun from his backside, “I’ll take that…” She chuckled quietly as she brushed passed the two men. 

Harold saw Shaw slip the gun from John and his eyes narrowed, then he sighed, “I suppose a surprise party might not have been the best idea…” He chuckled. 

“You think?” John laughed and planted another kiss on his partner’s lips. 


	18. Rain

John held the umbrella over them both. Most of it was shielding Harold, rather than John. But whenever Harold mentioned it, John always just scoffed and continued walking.

It was a light rain thankfully. Nothing major, but just enough to be annoying and require a planned day in the park with Bear to be turned into a movie day.

Harold looked up at his partner whose attention was fixed forwards as they walked.

But he knew John could see him glancing at him every few steps in his periphery. He knew John was looking every which way, keeping his eyes peeled and making sure they were safe from any circumstance that may arise. Looking for exists and shelter… John never stopped making sure they were safe.

It made Harold feel good. Made him happy. Because every time he was with John, no matter the situation, he always felt safe.

John brought Harold out of his thoughts by gently putting his arm around the small of Harold’s back, guiding him through the doors of the movie theater.

Harold practically melted against his hold. Does John even realize he does it anymore? Or is it just second nature by now?

John puts down the umbrella and shakes it out. He looks at his partner, “You okay?”

“More than okay…” Harold smiles and lets John lead him into the plaza. As long as he has this, Harold will always be okay.


	19. Vault

John was lying in his hospital bed, Harold sitting in a chair next to him. The soft hum of the various machines he was hooked up to, combined with his heart monitor, were somehow soothing sounds. Considering just a week ago, he never thought he’d be able to hear anything ever again. 

“John, you need to rest…” Harold admonished, looking up from his book. “Please…” He grabbed John’s hand, “Go to sleep. Lord knows you deserve it."

John smiled and gripped Harold’s hand weakly, “In the vault…” 

Harold frowned, he knew this conversation was inevitable; he just wasn’t expecting it to happen so quickly. “I know…” 

“No,” John rasped out harshly. “Don’t ever do anything like that again. I mean it.” His chest ached, not only from the 12 inch incision over his heart, but the desperate, helpless feeling he’d had when he watched Harold walk away for what he was sure would be the last time. “Please… never again.”

Harold returned John’s grip assuredly, “I promise,” he avowed and sealed the promise with a gentle kiss. “Same goes for you.” 


	20. Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny one, but Happy Halloween everyone!  
> I honestly didn't think I'd make it to 20 days in a row, but here we are lol.

“Trick or Treat,” John chuckled, coming up behind Harold who was sitting at his work station. He twirled Harold's chair around and kissed him.

“Oh, well I'm afraid I don't have any candy…” Harold huffed, out of breath, when they broke the kiss.

John's hand trailed down to the already rising buldge in Harold's pants, “I think this will do…” he purred, trailing more kisses down his partner's neck.

Harold's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned, biting his lip. "This..." Harold gasped when John left a love bite on the sensitive spot on his neck. "This type of trick or treating is much more... enjoyable than walking around in the cold rain just to get stale candy." Harold's lusting brain blurted out before he could stop himself. 

John's head shot up, "Cold rain on Halloween? Hmm... If I didn't know any better...  that's an awfully Midwestern thing of you to say..." 

Harold smirked and grabbed John by the back of his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Bedroom. Now. Or no _candy_ for you..." Of course John would catch a slight slip up like that. 

John grinned in return and led Harold back to the bedroom to finish their holiday activities. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midwesterners for the win! Lol


	21. X-Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November!

“How is he?” John asked, shooting up from his chair in the waiting room.

“He’s okay. We took X-rays and it’s just a sprain. No further damage to his fusion or the spine,” Dr. Tillman replied. Her hand was on John’s arm, a comforting weight.

John let out a sigh of relief, running his sweaty palms over his pants unconsciously.

Harold had been thrown down a flight of stairs by their number. A rather tough case to anticipate, they’d found themselves in a tight spot. It had left John out of position and Harold face to face with the perp.

“He’s getting dressed and then he can go home. I’ll give him a prescription for Relafen. Should keep the swelling down and the pain to a minimum.”

John thanked the good doctor and followed her back to the exam room where Harold was waiting to be discharged.

Harold was gingerly trying to put his dress shirt back on when the door opened. John rushed over to help, grabbing the sleeves and gently guiding Harold’s arms through. “Hey…” He smiled at his partner.

Harold gave a pained smile in return, the fall had bruised some ribs and he was slowly moving over to the chair he had been sitting in before. John helped him, a gentle hand placed on his lower back for support.

“I know you two aren’t fans of paperwork…” Tillman said absently, writing something down on a chart. “I’ll handle it. You can head out as soon as I’m back with your prescription.” She turned and walked out of the room after Harold thanked her.

“I’m sorry…” John said before Harold could even take another breath.

“It’s not your fault, John…” Harold said, hissing in pain at the slight movement of turning to face his partner.

John didn’t say anything. He just gripped Harold’s hand harder and ran his hand distractedly through the older man’s hair. “I should have been quicker.”

“Contrary to what you…” Harold took a breath, “believe… You are not Superman…” Harold smiled, “So please. Stop blaming yourself. I’m fine.” Harold’s hand was gripping his arm weakly.

John smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Harold returned it with equal affection, “I’ll be even better once we get home and into bed.” He smiled and squeezed John’s hand.

“Anything you want…” John replied and kissed his partner again for good measure.


	22. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to M_E_Lover as always for her beta work and encouragement!

The leaves float from branch to ground. Mixes of reds, yellows, and oranges. There is a calmness, as if all the gold, berry-reds and caramels that flutter to the ground are bringing peace with them. 

Autumn was always Harold’s favorite season as a child. Living in the Midwest brought on some beautiful scenery on his long walks home from school, or when he was out in the fields at the farm. 

He stands up gently from the bench and tugs at Bear’s leash. They begin their walk to the diner to meet Reese for Breakfast. 

The crunch of the leaves under his feet and the rustle as Bear tramples along is music to his ears. He makes his way out of the park and towards the busy streets of New York. 

Before he takes more than a few steps onto the pavement, he hears a whistle and turns around quickly, Bears ears pricking up. 

He sees John standing under the same tree he was just sitting by, with a picnic basket in his hand and a blanket under his arms. Harold chuckles to himself. 

Of course he’s here. Of course he knows Harold likes to come here on his morning walks with Bear. 

He makes his way back over to the tree and John greets him with a grin and a kiss, “Figured you’d want to have breakfast out here instead of some stuffy old diner.” 

Harold smiles, his heart full, “You thought correctly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh aren't they the cutest?


	23. Crickets

As night fell, the blue haze of the day lifted to reveal the stars. The moon’s light was shining down. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as it faded.

John and Harold were laying on a blanket out in the woods. Their tent was set up next to them. The bonfire cracked behind them and the crickets in the distance chirped a soothing song.

Harold smiled, feeling the wind lightly blow through his hair. John’s hand was running up and down his shoulder. Harold’s head lay tucked up next to his neck, under his outstretched arm.

“This is invigorating…” Harold sighed, sinking further into his partner’s embrace. The smell of John’s aftershave mixed in with the wonderful scent of the outdoors was enough to put a permanent smile on his face.

John chuckled and turned his head to press a kiss on the top of Harold’s head, nuzzling his hair. “We needed a getaway…”

“Yes… yes we did…” Harold hummed and snuggled in closer for the night.


	24. Ink

“Why don’t you have any tattoos?” Harold asked randomly. His head was perched on John’s chest, his hand running softly up and down John’s stomach. “That’s one thing in the movies that all the army people seem to have.” Harold smirked, a soft puff of warm air caressing John’s chest. 

“Never had anything I wanted to ink onto my skin permanently,” John replied. He stroked Harold’s hair and ran a fingernail over his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Harold murmurs, nudging his face into the crook of John’s neck. 

John squirms at the kisses that Harold is planting on the sensitive spot on his neck. His eyes roll to the back of his head when Harold nips at the same spot. 

“Should I get your name tattooed there?” John chuckles, rolling over to meet Harold’s lips with his own. 

“Absolutely,” Harold breathes out between kisses. “So people know you’re _mine_ …” 

John groans and his hips buck into Harold’s, “Keep that up and this will be over before we start…” 

“Maybe we should finish here before we go to the tattoo parlor then?” Harold suggests playfully.

“Maybe we should…” John gasps as Harold kisses his way down his chest. “But take your time... They're not going anywhere,” he sighs. 


	25. Sleep

John wakes up before Harold. He rolls over to find the older man sound asleep. A peaceful look on his face that he doesn’t see often. Harold’s brow is smoothed and his mouth is slightly parted.

John wraps his arms around the older man and pulls him in.   His heart flutters. An intense feeling is bubbling up in his chest. He doesn’t know what that feeling is… He doesn’t feel it very often and when he does, he has to think about it.

Harold murmurs something quietly in his sleep. Off somewhere far away in dreamland.

“I love you…” John whispers into his ear. He pushes the hair back from his partner’s forehead and presses a soft kiss.

“Love you… too… John…” Harold murmurs. 

John smiles and a single tear comes to his eye. He rests his head on Harold’s back and lets out a soft sigh. 

He suddenly realizes that the feeling is happiness. Complete and utter happiness.


	26. Disaster

“This is a complete disaster!” Harold yelled, throwing his hands in the air. 

John ran into the room, “What? What is it?” he huffed, his hand on the gun in the back of his waistband. 

Harold turned and held up a stained tie for John to see, “I don’t have a tie to wear with this suit now! The whole thing is ruined and now I have nothing to wear to this fundraiser.” 

John sighed and relaxed, letting his suit jacket fall back over his Sig Sauer. “Are you serious?” He walked over to Harold’s walk-in closet and motioned toward the walls full of suits and drawers full of ties. “You have more clothes than Macy’s.”

Harold rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Says the man that wears the same suit every day.” He brushed passed John, heading into his closet to try to find something else to wear. 

“You say the nicest things, sweetheart.” 


	27. Pattern

“Which pattern?” Harold asked, holding up two different ties for John to choose.

They were going out on a date to another one of Harold’s fancy restaurants. John was in his usual black and white suit, but Harold never wore the same suit in a year.

“Hmmm…” John felt the luxurious silk between his fingers and then held one of them up next to his partner’s eyes. “I like this one. Goes with your baby blues.”

Harold scoffed and took the tie from the taller man. He turned around but didn’t get far before John wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in close. He pressed kisses along Harold’s neck. “I vote we just skip this date. Stay home, order pizza, and stay in bed all night.” His warm breath puffed up against Harold’s neck sending goosebumps over the exposed skin.

“Hmmm…” Harold hummed, his cheeks getting red as John nipped at his neck. Before Harold even realized, John had his belt unbuckled and his shirt had the first three buttons undone. “You’re impossible…”

John smirked, knowing he had won this time. “Let’s head to bed then…”


	28. Flight

Harold swallowed the two pills dry with a gulp. His trembling hands gripped the chair arms tighter and he let out a long breath.

John looked over at him, his brows furrowed. “You have a pilot’s license for Pete’s sake… How are you afraid of flying?” 

“When  _ I’m _ the one  _ controlling _ the flight… I have nothing to worry about.” He shook his head at himself. 

“Well, take a nice snooze and when you wake up, we’ll be in paradise.” John smiled softly and adoringly at his partner. He leaned over the armrest to kiss Harold, running his fingers slowly through his hair when they parted.

“Can’t wait,” Harold replied and leaned back, looking out the window at the airport terminal beside them. He rubbed unconsciously at the newly placed gold ring on his finger, imagining the sun and sand with a smile on his face. 


	29. Bubble

*Pop*

**“** Finch?” John asked. “What’s that noise? I think there’s some interference on this line.” 

Harold cleared his throat, “I’m not sure what you’re hearing, John. But everything is fine on this end.” 

John continued to wait outside their number’s house. He snapped a couple quick pictures and checked the time on his watch. 

*Pop*

“There it is again!” John hissed, pulling the bud out of his ear. He connected the line to his phone, turned the volume all the way up, and listened intently. 

*Pop*

John grinned and his brow raised, “Harold… are you… blowing bubbles with your gum…?” 

Harold was quiet for a second or two before he chimed back in, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 


	30. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've had some Harold whump, here's some John whump. This is a continuation of Terra Incognita. 
> 
> Special thanks as always to M_E_Lover for the beta!!!

Night had fallen fast. No more than an hour ago, the sky was painted with blends of red, orange and pink, but all color had faded… leaving only a matte black canvas with no stars to be seen.

The drive to the cabin was terribly lonely and quiet. Even with Ms. Groves and Detective Fusco in the front of the car, Harold couldn’t feel any less alone.

The empty feeling in his gut wouldn’t go away. The feeling that they were going to be too late for John was eating away at him. Once they reached their destination and saw the car frosted over and spider webbed cracks in the driver’s side window, Harold’s heart sank.

He jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a halt, ignoring the pleas of both the detective and Root to stay inside. The chilly wind's harsh bite could be felt through his coat hitting him immediately.

Arriving at the car, he saw John’s limp form slumped over in the front seat, lifeless.

Harold fumbled for the door handle, "John," he said desperately as he pulled open the door. His hands reached quickly for John’s throat.

The slight flutter of a pulse made his heart clench, “He’s alive…” he choked out.

John’s skin looked too pale and his lips too blue; his skin was ice cold. “He needs a doctor, immediately…” Harold shouted to the approaching Detective. “My God…” Harold took a sharp breath at the sight of John’s white dress shirt drenched in blood.

“Okay…” Fusco holstered his weapon after he and Root had made sure there were no immediate threats. “Let’s get moving then.”

“Finch…” John said so softly that Harold swore he was imagining it.

“John… can you hear me?”

The ex-op's eyes closed and he barely nodded his head. Harold could see the strength physically leaving John’s body. He could see the life draining out of him.

“We’re going to get you help, John. Just hold on.” Harold undid his scarf and balled it up. He pressed it firmly against the hole in John’s shoulder, trying to stint the blood flow.

John squeezed his eyes closed and grunted in pain. 

“Sorry…” Harold whispered, deep worry lines etched into his face.

John opened his foggy eyes, “It’s okay,” a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. An uncontrolled, violent shiver ran through his body, making his teeth chatter.

“Okay Glasses, help me get him up…” Fusco said, moving closer to the car to try to get Reese out and to safety.

#

John woke up with a shiver. His mind was drifting in and out when a sudden, slobbery tongue was licking his hand.

“Bear! Naar beneden,” Harold hissed.

Bear reluctantly hopped down from the bed with a huff.

John chuckled slightly, but a sharp pain shot down his side.

“Apologies, Mr. Reese…” Harold said, coming over to sit on the side of John’s bed. “He’s been worried sick about you…” Harold’s head fell down, his hands unconsciously running over his thighs.  

“Sorry, Bear…” John said, his throat dry and sore. Shivers ran through his body randomly. His shoulder and side ached every time he tried to move a small fraction.

“I think _he_ accepts your apology…”  Harold looked at John, a sad smile on his face, “But he really wishes you would be more careful… call for backup more often…”

John grabbed Harold’s hand and squeezed it softly, “Okay. I promise I’ll be more careful.”

Harold smiled and pressed a soft kiss on John’s forehead, “Good. I’m sure _Bear_ appreciates that too.”


	31. Ice

“It is freezing…” Harold groaned, rubbing his arms over his coat. The sun shone down on the puff of fog that came out of his mouth as he spoke. 

“Yeah… Maybe we should relocate,” John chuckled, pulling his hat down farther over his ears. “How do the Bahamas sound? Team Machine International?” 

Harold just rolled his eyes and continued to walk forward, John matching his stride. A shiver racked Harold’s small form, causing the hair on his arms to stand up. 

Suddenly, his foot slipped on a patch of ice, throwing him off balance. He braced himself for the hard concrete to meet his back, but instead he was caught in the warm arms of his partner. 

“Careful, Finch.” John smiled, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight. 

Harold thought a little bit about John’s suggestion. “The Tropics are looking a little better, Mister Reese,” he grinned.


	32. Punch

“Ahhh… careful…” Harold hissed, a bag of frozen peas pressed against his black eye. 

John frowned, “Sorry…” He gently removed the frozen vegetables from his partner’s face and lightly dabbed at the cut on Harold’s swollen cheek. “I’m sure Shaw has some lidocaine around here…” 

“No… just try to hurry, please.” Harold tried his best at a smile. 

John sighed and grabbed the forceps and needle off the table beside them. Harold groaned and turned his face towards the light at John’s request. 

Harold let out another small gasp as the needle pierced his cheek, starting the first stitch. 

“That’s it. I’m numbing you," John said as he stood up. “I’m not going to cause you even more pain tonight.”

“John, you weren’t the one who punched me…” 

John returned with the syringe full of anesthetic. He sat down in the chair in front of Harold. “Didn’t stop it either.” 

Harold grabbed John’s hand. “You got there before he was able to do much, much worse… that’s all that matters.” 

=====

Later that night, John and Harold lay in bed. Harold’s back pressed flesh up against John’s front. The ex-ops arms wrapped around his partner, a deep embrace. 

Harold had fallen asleep in a very short amount of time and was murmuring half sentences in his sleep. John stroked the hair at his temples, a soothing gesture that he didn’t know if it was more comforting for himself or Harold. 

Harold stirred, his eyes opening half lidded. He gazed up at John. Then John tilts Harold’s head and kisses him, a careful, gentle kiss. “Go back to sleep. I’m here,” he whispers. 

Harold smiles sleepily and sighs in the empty space, feeling boneless, exhausted, sore, and overwhelmed by the relief of John’s embrace. 

Tomorrow John be a lot more careful with Harold’s welfare. No one would  _ ever  _ get that close to him again, John would see to it.


	33. Kiss

Harold was at his work station, typing at his computer. He was busy trying to reroute money from an illegal drug ring they had busted earlier in the week. 

John arrived bright eyed and bushy tailed, a cup of tea and a box of donuts in his hands. He walked up to his partner and kissed the presented cheek Harold offered to him unconsciously, “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Harold replied tersely, not breaking his concentration from the information on the computer screen. 

“New number?” John asked, sitting down on the couch behind Harold. 

“Not today.” Harold hadn’t broken his constant typing routine since John had arrived, intent on his task. 

“Alright. Wake me if we get one.” He settled himself further into the couch cushions and crossed his feet out in front of him. 

“Mmhmm,” Harold replied automatically.

John snorted amusedly and settled in for his nap, anticipating that when Harold was done wreaking havoc on the illegal enterprise, he’d wake him with a kiss.


	34. Warm

A warm, calloused hand gently caressed Harold’s cheek. A soothing gesture that he leaned into. 

John smiled, his eyes gleaming with happiness, “Tell me to stop…” John leaned forward, “and I’ll stop…” 

Harold's breath caught. 

John inched closer and closer until he was kissing him. Slow and hesitant. Like he thought Harold would push him away at any moment. 

Harold ran his fingers through John's hair and cupped his cheek. He kissed him back, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. 

John urged him on, his entire body pressing firmly against Harold's, kissing him back with fierce insistence. 

Harold laughed, but there was a shiver running through him. John snuck his hand down between them, slipping under Harold’s waistband. Harold gasped with pleasure and let himself fall backwards against the wall. 

John broke the kiss, leaning back on his heels and removing his hand hesitantly from its intended destination. His face was red and his breath was ragged. 

Harold took a deep breath, his whole body was warm with desire. 

“Bedroom?” John’s brow was raised and he had a sly smirk on his face. 

“Lead the way,” Harold said with a low laugh.


	35. School

“What was your favorite subject in school?” Harold asked, carding his fingers languidly through John’s hair. 

“Hmmm…” John wonders, his face looking towards the ceiling, deep in thought. “You’ll make fun of me…” 

Harold rolled his eyes and sighed, “Really? It’s perfectly fine for PE to be your favorite subject, Mr. Reese. You’re an athletic person.” 

John chuckled and put a pillow over his face. He mumbled out a few words that Harold couldn’t understand with them being muffled by the pillow. 

He slapped John playfully, “Come on.” 

John threw the pillow down at his feet and sighed, “Home Ec.” 

Harold’s brow rose and he chuckled, “Really…?” He cleared his throat and John’s cheeks began to get rosy. “Well, I guess that would explain the cooking skills…” 

“Yeah,” John laughed. “Cooking is not something the Army or CIA teach you.” 

“How about we put those skills to work and you make me dinner?” Harold kissed John on the forehead and stood up, “You can even teach me how to  _ not _ burn water…” 


	36. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to M_E_Lover for being the awesome beta and person she is!

Harold’s head lolled limply against John’s chest. He was absolutely exhausted. 

John was worried that their rescue had come too late. Dominic’s men had gotten their hands on Harold. Amateur torture techniques had almost killed his partner.

John figured the crime boss was smarter than that. 

But he didn’t have to worry about that right now. Elias was taking care of Dominic and his men. No stone would be left unturned. 

“John…?” Harold groaned, his hand slipping up to hold his side. John could tell he had broken ribs from his early assessment. 

“I’m here,” John whispered, running his hands through Harold’s sweat matted hair.

“Good…” Harold hummed, a slight smile coming to his face. “I missed you.” 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” John said, glancing out the window to see they were almost to the safehouse. “I promise. Always.” 

Harold sighed, his face etched in an expression of pain, turned to a small smile, “Always,” he whispered back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I love them.


	37. Music

John sat in the passenger seat of their black town car. He had a camera in his hand and he was snapping pictures of their newest number. A middle aged woman whose husband was trying to collect their life insurance policy  _ prematurely _ . 

Harold turned the knob on the dashboard, making the opera music flood throughout the car. 

John groaned and theatrically hit his head against the window a few times, “Can we please turn off the screeching cats?” 

Harold chuckled, “You know the rules. We listened to your ‘music’ as you called it, last time.” 

“A lot of people like classic rock, Finch…” John rolled his eyes and put the camera up to his eye to take another picture. 

“Yes. But I am  _ not _ one of those people…” 

“How about this, we shut the cats off, and I  _ might _ just make it worth your while later tonight.” John’s brow rose and he smirked. 

Harold stared at him for a second, his eyes narrowed. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached up to turn off the radio, striking silence throughout the car. 

“Atta boy Harold,” John teased, “bribery works every time.” 

“Not bribery, John. Just a very,  _ very _ good incentive.” Harold smirked


	38. Risk

“I really wish you would stop taking so many risks…” Harold sighed fretfully, finishing the stitches on John’s chest. Just above his heart. A knife blade slid into his flesh just hours earlier…

“Harold… we’ve talked about this…” John says, exhausted. His eyes are bloodshot and there are black bags underneath them.

“I know…” Harold chokes out, setting the supplies down on the table. He remembers the horrifying, breath-stopping moment of silence on the other end of the comm after John gasped out in pain from the wound. “I just… it’s difficult…” Harold has a hard time trying to find the words. The complete helplessness he felt was gut-wrenching.

John puts his hands on his face, “You can’t control everything. I know you want to… I know how hard you try… but some things are just out of your control…” He motioned towards the newly acquired wound on his chest, “Including this.”

“I know…” Harold says again, feeling like a broken record.

“But I can try and do better to control this...” John’s smile is warm and reassuring as he motions again to the bandage now placed on his chest, just under his collarbone. “So take a breath…”

“I know…” Harold says one more time and leans in to press a soft kiss to John’s lips. “Let’s both try and do better.” Harold kissed him again.

“You got it.”


	39. Death

“Do you ever think about… dying?” Harold asked spontaneously. John was tucked up against his side, his head nuzzled into the crook of Harold’s neck. The sun was setting outside and they had just finished dinner.

John huffed, surprised at the question. “I did at first in the army. I think it’s inevitable to think about death. But once you get over there… and get into the thick of things… you have other things to worry about.”

“Understandable,” Harold hummed. Harold sank his fingers into John’s hair, languidly running them through the salt and pepper locks.

“I think about it now, though,” John blurted, looking straight ahead.

“Hmmm?” Harold asked.

“I actually have something I don’t want to lose now…” John said. He sits up and faces Harold. He crosses his legs on the couch and cups Harold’s face in his hands. “Haven’t you noticed I’ve been wearing my vest and calling for backup a lot sooner now?”

Harold closed his eyes, a tear threatening to break through his lashes. “Oh, John…” he says because he doesn’t know what else to say. “I don’t want to lose you either…” It sounds silly. He could have thought of something much more meaningful, but the lump in his throat is causing his voice to break and breathing is suddenly hard.

John kisses him, hard and desperate. A wordless promise that means more to each of them than any words could.


	40. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 straight days... holy wow. Never thought I'd get this far lol. Thank you to everyone for the continued support and wonderful comments!!!   
> And thank you to M_E_Lover for being my cheerleader and beta!!!

John has been lost for so long it's what he’s used to. There's nothing more lonely, nothing that brings more desolation to the soul. 

As a child he always believed in soulmates. That everyone has their  _ someone _ out there they were meant to be with. They just had to find them. 

The darkness of the CIA beat that out of him quick. He didn’t know what he believed in anymore. He was lost. 

Then he met Harold. The world changed again.  _ His _ world changed. 

Every time he kissed John, it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together. Every time he held his face between his hands, it felt like he was untying all of the painful knots in his soul. 

He wasn’t lost anymore because Harold had found him. He’d found his  _ soulmate _ . 

For so long he had longed for it, and now he can't bear to lose it, lose this thing that makes him feel so complete.


	41. Burn

John was half in shadow, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark. He was a fine work of art, his tanned skin so tempting to touch; every move highlighting his virility and strength.

There was a slow burn somewhere in Harold’s chest as John crawled gently and carefully on top of him.

As a small but teasing smile crept to his face, goosebumps lined Harold’s skin. Not the kind that one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

The sensation rocks his head back against the pillow as John leans down and kisses his neck. He pushes his body into Harold’s. The rest of his world becoming an unimportant blur.

John tried to be gentle with him, not to rip his expensive clothes or move his neck in the wrong position, but it was hard. His hands were made for breaking things and fighting, not _this_.

Then they kissed, savoring each moment, lost in a heady trance of passion. The kisses were long and deep.

John slowly unties Harold’s tie, unbuttons his shirt with his nimble fingers and slides it off Harold’s shoulders. His hands are working on his belt when he leans down and locks their lips together again.

They break the kiss and John smiles down at Harold, his eyes gleaming. He shimmies down, slowly but surely making his way to his intended destination. He places kisses all over Harold’s body; his neck, his collarbone, his stomach. 

Harold’s back arches in anticipation, knowing where his lips will soon reach. His head rocks back against the pillow again as he does, the first moan escaping his lips.


	42. House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates!! <3

The gentle snow drifted down to coat the ground, a beautiful covering. The new house was out in the middle of nowhere. 

Harold and John’s retirement was coming along nicely. With them both recovering from the hard fought battle with Samaritan, they needed to get away from everything. 

It was Thanksgiving morning. It would be the first Thanksgiving they had in their new place, and they had invited their old friends over to celebrate with them. 

John tossed Bear’s ball into the woods, instigating the Belgian Malinois to take off after it in a dead sprint. 

“When do we tell him that the ball won’t go anywhere?” Harold chuckled, coming out from the house to get John to help with the turkey. 

“Don’t spoil his fun, dad.” John wrapped his arm around the smaller man and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“And Happy Thanksgiving to you,” Harold hummed, a warm smile on his face. “What are you thankful for on this lovely holiday?” Harold smirked. 

“I don’t need a holiday to remind me how thankful I am for you…” John put his hand under Harold’s chin and gently tilted his head up so he could press their lips together. 

During the kiss, Bear came back, dropping his ball at their feet. He rubbed his head against John’s leg, and whined. 

“Yes, Bear… I’m thankful for you too…” He chuckled and grabbed the ball and ran into the house, Bear chasing after him. 

Harold smiled and let out a deep breath, domestic bliss warming him to his core.


	43. Coin

“Heads means you do the dishes, tails means I do…” John smirked, sitting at the kitchen table next to Harold. 

“John… I am not agreeing with such childish tactics…” Harold groaned when John pulled out the coin. 

John flipped it anyways, trapping it in his hand and slapping it down on the table. When he removed his hand, it revealed the tails side of the coin up. 

Harold’s brow rose, “Well… get to it then…” Harold smiled and stood up and headed to the living room to start his new book.


	44. Fireflies

Harold sat in between John’s legs. John’s back was propped up against a tree, his arms were wrapped around Harold holding him tight. 

Stars shone in the evening sky as grains of sugar over black marble. Harold smiled, feeling the wind blow his hair into tousled waves. The once orange and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the woods. 

The only light that surrounded them were that of the small fireflies floating in front of them. 

John squeezed him a little tighter, pressing a kiss into the top of his head and lingering there for a second. Letting out a deep, relaxing breath. 

Harold sunk further into his partner’s embrace. The warmth and security of it almost brought a tear to his eye. He leant back, letting out a breath with a smile on his face, enjoying the pleasant silence of the night.


	45. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put up all my Christmas decorations and outside lights today so... here's this hahah.

“Bear! Get back over here! Komen!” John yelled, motioning for Bear.

“You know, he’s a military trained dog. Even he knows he looks ridiculous in reindeer ears…” Shaw chuckled from her position behind the camera.

“Ms. Shaw… we do not need your sarcasm right now,” Harold groaned and adjusted the Santa hat on his head. “Please just take the photograph…”

John corralled Bear and made it so he was sitting between the two of them.

Shaw rolled her eyes at the absolute cringe-worthy Christmas photo she was about to capture. “Smile, Bear…” She snapped the photo, a flash signaling that she had taken it.

Bear ran off, throwing the reindeer ears off as he went. Shaw followed, “I’m taking my dog for the weekend. Don’t ever ask me to do this again.”

John turned around and smirked at Harold, “Well… I can honestly say… I’ve never been this attracted to Santa Clause…”


	46. Dull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POI_Party requested that I do one as a follow up to my story, 'Vision of Healing', where Finch suffers a gunshot to the head.   
> Hope you like it!

John hated this.

Hated waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed because Harold had a nightmare.

A nightmare about the horrific night that their world was changed.

A single bullet had done so much damage. Caused so much pain.

He walked out into the living room where Harold was sitting on the couch, watching an infomercial.

“Bad dream?” he asked.

Harold startled, and turned to look at John. His eyes were always dull now. No serious recognition or emotion.

“Yes,” was all he offered in a reply before he turned back to continue watching the commercial.

John sat next to him and put his arm around him.

Harold leaned into the embrace.

“You should come back to bed…” John offered, a sad smile on his face.

Harold groaned and snuggled in further. John hadn't noticed, but Harold was gripping onto his small plush dog from the hospital. “Here is fine…” he finally replied.

John let out a breath and pulled the smaller, fragile man in closer and kissed his temple, “Okay… we’ll stay here for as long as you want.”


	47. Ripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for posting this one for me so I didn't miss a day!

Harold pushed the grocery cart through the store. He was in the produce section when John came in from parking the car.

“Had to run over an old lady and make a kid cry, but I got us a spot right in front.”

Harold laughed and continued browsing through the section packed full of bananas.

John leaned over beside him and picked up very a large bunch of bananas and put them in the cart.

Harold gave him an incredulous look and tilted his head, “Just because you have been denied the finer pleasures in life for so long, John…” He moved over and picked the bananas from the cart and put them back. “Does not mean you have to anymore.”

“What?” John laughed, his brow furrowed.

“The bananas have to be just ripe enough. Not too brown… but not too green.” He smiled, “Ah, there we are…” He grabbed another group of bananas and continued moving through the store with John following behind him chuckling.


	48. Safari

Harold pulled his tan hat down further on his head. He rubbed the sunscreen into his skin thoroughly.

“Are you sure this is safe…?” He gulped, noticing the large rhino just feet away from them behind a fence.

“It's either this or we go on the safari tour, Harold. Which I believe you called, ‘terribly commercialized and a tourist trap’.”

Harold glared at his partner. The rhino huffed and Harold jumped, slowly backing away.

John rolled his eyes, “He's more afraid of you than you are of him…”

Harold gaped at John, “You can't be serious! That thing could gore and kill us in a second!”

John chuckled, “That's it. We're doing the safari tour.”


	49. Camouflage

John hid behind the bookcase. He hoped that it would camouflage him enough so that he could sneak up on his partner and surprise him for his birthday. 

He heard the click of Bear’s toenails and the quiet uneven step of his partner’s footsteps on the tile floor. 

As soon as Harold reached the edge of the bookcase, John jumped out. “Surprise!”

There was a delicious moment where Harold's face washed blank with confusion, like his brain couldn't work fast enough to remove the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other, showing every single tooth.

“And you didn’t think I’d find out…” John scoffed. He had just figured out when Harold’s  _ actual  _ birthday was. A small feat that he was pretty proud of himself for.

“It only took you four years…” Harold winked at his partner and accepted the present. “What is it?” 

“I guess you’ll have to open it to find out…” 

Harold unwrapped the gift wrap and carefully untied the bow. He opened the box to reveal tiny silver cufflinks shaped like Finches. 

Harold smiled and looked up at John, “They’re wonderful…” 

“And so are you…” John kissed him and scooped him into his arms. 


	50. Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones a bit longer than usual.  
> But... 50 straight chapters! Wow lol.   
> Thanks everyone for the kind words and support!   
> And as always thanks to M_E_Lover!!

John stared down at the bone sticking out of his leg. His mouth was clenched tight and his eyes watered from the pain. Debris was everywhere and he hoped that Harold was alright. They shouldn’t have even been in the building. 

But they were too late. John had ran into the building to try to save their number, and against John’s firm order, Harold ran in after him. A few moments later, the building collapsed, a piece of concrete knocking John down and shattering his leg. 

Harold came around the corner limping normally, and seemingly unscathed. He looked at John’s leg and his eyes went wide in alarm, “Oh my God,” he choked out. 

“Harold… I need you to help me get up…” John said calmly, noticing how white his partner was turning. He had to keep him calm, or they would be stuck in here until the cops and paramedics got there and John just didn’t have it in him to come up with a story right now. 

“Get up?” Harold hissed. “John, a bone is sticking out of your leg…” He put his hand over his mouth, “I think I’m going to throw up…” 

“Harold!” John snapped, making sure he got his attention. “I need you to help me get up and get out of here. So we can get this taken care of, okay?” 

Harold gulped, “Okay, you’re right.” He walked over to John and knelt next to him, “How can I help?” Harold was sweating, and his heart was racing too fast and beating hard in his chest. His adrenaline was still pumping from the building collapsing, but the sight of John’s bloodied leg and the pure horror of the bone sticking out through his skin was making his stomach churn. 

“Well… I’m going to try to stand up with your help, without passing out.” John tried his best at a smile. 

“That’s not encouraging…” Harold groaned. 

“Sorry…” John took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, “Okay. I need you to take your belt off.” 

Harold’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Take it off and I need you to tie it off right here…” John pointed to his thigh, just above his knee. “It’ll help stop the bleeding and give us a little more time.” 

It took Harold a second, but he gulped and started to unbuckle his belt. He looked at John, “Isn’t this going to hurt?” he asked, his hands shaking. 

“Yes. But we need to do it. Just give me something to bite down on.” John’s head fell back against the wall he was resting against. Harold untied the Windsor knot of his tie and removed it from his neck, holding it out towards John’s mouth. 

Before John put the garment into his mouth, he cleared his throat, “Make sure it’s tight… I don’t care how much I yell… Okay?” 

Harold gulped, “Okay.” 

\------------------------- 

John woke up, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He could feel the warmth of a body next to his, feel the soft puff of breaths on his neck. 

“You’re awake…” 

_ Harold.  _

“Please, don’t try to move. You’re leg is completely immobilized for the moment.” Harold sat up on an elbow and pushed himself off the small hospital bed. John was surprised they both fit. But he knew he would have done the same if the positions were reversed. 

“How bad is it?” John asked, his throat suddenly unbearably dry. 

“You’re going to be bed ridden for close to a month…” Harold sighed, handing his partner a glass of water, reading his mind. 

John sipped the water gratefully, “I guess I can handle it as long as you’re here to keep me company…” John murmured, lifting his hand up to caress Harold’s cheek. 

“Always,” Harold whispered back, moving back beside John, nuzzling into his embrace.


	51. Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December 1st!! Expect quite a few Christmas ones for this month ahah

“New number, Finch?” John asks, walking into the library with a drink carrier in his hand. 

Harold turns in his computer chair, “No. Just finishing things up from yesterday. Today has been rather quiet. It seems people do not like to commit crimes during the holidays.” 

John smiled and set the carrier next to Harold's arm resting on the desk, “Great. That means more time for us to linger under the mistletoe…” 

Harold ignored John's attempt to kiss him and stared with his brows raised at the drink carrier on his desk… Perilously close to his computer… 

“Oh for Pete's sake…” John groaned and grabbed the drinks and placed them on the end table behind them. 

Harold smiled and kissed John. “Perfect, now let’s head home. Maybe grab some Christmas cookies on the way?” 

“Your sweet tooth is going to make me fat, Harold.”

“No such thing, John. Perhaps pleasantly plump but  _ never _ fat,” Harold teased and kissed him on the tip of his nose for good measure.


	52. Crush

Harold ran his hands through John's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Why didn't you say anything earlier?” he asked. “About your… How you felt.” 

John chuckled a bit, “Well… I didn't really want to look like I had a desperate high school  _ crush _ on my boss…” 

“Hmmm…” Harold hummed, continuing to run his fingers through John's graying locks. “Was it worth the wait?” Harold asked.

“Of course…” John sat up and kissed his partner.  “I’d have waited forever for you if I’d had to.” John grinned, “I’m just glad it didn’t take that long for you to come around.”


	53. Candy

“Any candy?” John asked Harold while he was getting their movie tickets and popcorn.

“Hmm…” Harold pondered, gazing over the glass display case. “How about some Reese's peanut butter cups and some red vines.”

John took the bucket of popcorn and their tickets while Harold pocketed the candy.

“Oh, and could I possibly get one of those cotton candy bags?” Harold said and handed over a $10 to the attendant.

They walked away and towards the theater. John put his arm around Harold's back, “You keep eating all that stuff and you're going to turn into a bag of cotton candy,” he teased.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Harold mumbled through the dissolving sugar fluff in his mouth. 


	54. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuper fluffffyyyy

Harold held onto John’s hands tight. In front of their small group of companions, they made their vows of love to each other.

“I love you. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means I will comfort you in the difficult and painful times..."

John cleared his throat and tried to stop the tear from breaking through his eyelashes as he spoke. He failed and one slipped down his cheek. 

Harold smiled and lifted his hand up to wipe away the tear. 

John chuckled and leaned in to kiss his soon to be partner. 

“ehem…” Elias cleared his throat. “Not yet…” 

They broke the kiss and both chuckled along with everyone in the audience. 

“I love you, Harold. I’ll love you forever. You’ve made me the luckiest man alive. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you…” 

Harold smiled and tried to stop the tears of his own from breaking through. 

“ _ Now _ … you may kiss each other,” Elias smirked. 


	55. Quill

“That is the Stellula calliope… or better known as the hummingbird.”

John grinned in acknowledgement.

“The hummingbird’s quill is, for its weight, considered stronger than any man-made structure. It needs strength in its wings because of how vigorously they move. Hummingbirds’ wings will beat about 70 times per second and up to 200 times per second when diving at 60 mph.” Harold looked over at his partner who was just looking at him with a smile. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just so cute when you’re talking about your family.”

“Oh yes, you’re hilarious, John,” Harold scoffed.

“Don’t be an angry bird…” John said and kissed him on his beak.


	56. Shatter

Harold was up on a ladder hanging the last of the ornaments on the Christmas tree.

He grabbed the last shiny bulb from the box and lifted his arm to hang it on the branch when the hook slipped and the red ornament went falling to the ground.

John stuck his hand out from nowhere, grabbing it before it shattered on the ground.

He handed it back to his partner with a smirk. “Thought I told you to wait for me to hang the high ones…”

Harold glared at him, “I am perfectly fine handling this.”

“I think the nearly smashed ornament might have to disagree…” John winked at his partner. “When you're done, there's hot chocolate waiting for you in the kitchen... and if you’re quick, maybe a little something extra.”

Harold’s mood brightened instantly and he was more than ready and willing to find out exactly what John had in mind as he climbed down from the ladder.


	57. Gift

“Merry Christmas,” John purred. His hands sneaking around Harold's waist. 

“And Merry Christmas to you,” Harold chuckled. 

The scent of spiced egg nog and pecan pie filled the room. Holly berries, garland, and Christmas lights made up the gorgeous cabin they rented for the weekend.

“Wanna follow me into the bedroom and let me give you your gift there?” John's breath was warm against Harold's neck. He nipped at Harold's ear and pressed a soft kiss on his neck.

“Oh… How can I say no to that…?” Harold chuckled and followed his partner down the hall. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he entered the spacious room. John had somehow managed to turn their room into a winter wonderland. 

There were cutout snowflakes and artificial snow spread throughout the room. John had moved a Christmas tree into their room and had hung lights all over the walls and ceiling. 

“How… when…” Harold couldn’t find the words he wanted to use. 

“Well… You mentioned the other day about how your mom always used to decorate the house for Christmas and…” 

Harold cut him off with a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, “I think I would like to give my gift to you now…” he murmured between kisses and nudged John toward the bed.


	58. Light

“When you found me, I’d been existing in a realm that held only gloom and loneliness for me,” John confessed to Harold wistfully. “Then you opened your arms and welcomed me into your world and became my beacon of light in the darkness."

Harold pulled John a little tighter against his chest and placed a kiss on his temple.

Both men were feeling the toll of the day’s events wearing on them after an emotionally difficult, but successful case had left them both feeling melancholy.

“It’s times like these, John,” Harold replied tenderly, “the rare moments that we can relax for a short time and take a little bit of solace in each other’s company, that I’m most thankful for.” Harold combed his fingers through John’s hair soothingly. “And for what it’s worth,” Harold lifted John’s chin to look deeply into his eyes, “you have been my light on the darkest of days as well.”

John smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Harold’s lips then snuggled up against him as they fell off into a contented and well-earned slumber.


	59. Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for being an amazing beta and friend!!!!!!

“You will never guess what I managed to get you for Christmas…” Harold chuckled at dinner late one evening.

“A new AK? Maybe a Colt 45…” John raised his brows and tilted his head sideways, taking a bite of his Kung Pao chicken.

“I’m not aiding you in your addiction to weapons… I already told you that when had six web pages displaying some rather… terrifying armaments… mysteriously open on my laptop two nights ago…”

John kept quiet and just kept snacking on his Chinese food. The sound of his chopsticks moving around the plastic container was the only noise in the room until Harold scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Good lord, if you’re going to pout like this…”

John broke out with a grin on his face and stood up to walk over to his partner, “You’re so easy,” John chuckled, “I already saw the box in the closet, Harold. I _am_ an international spy, remember? You’re going to have to do better than that to pull one over on me.”


	60. Challenge

Finally, John comes into the bedroom. Harold is sprawled out underneath the covers of their bed. "Found you,” he says while slowly closing the door.

“It wasn’t that much of a challenge, was it?” Harold smirks.

John pauses and looks at him. His clothes on the floor except for his underwear. Harold gets out of the bed and walks over to him.

John tries to kiss him, “No. Not yet,” he teases. Harold pulls John’s shirt over his head and pushes him hard and he falls back on the bed. He sinks down into the mattress. He goes to sit up, but Harold forces him back down.

“Harold…” Harold cuts him off by kissing his lips possessively. John kisses him back, his hands come up to caress Harold’s neck and into his hair. Harold removes his hands gently and places them back down by his sides.

“No touching,” Harold whispers.

“That’s not fair,” John sulks.

“Shh.” Harold brings his finger up to his lips and kisses him again. It’s a slow process but he wants to enjoy it, but most of all, he wants John to enjoy it. He stops kissing his lips and moves to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch. He can feel John’s struggle to keep his hands down.

“Harold,” John whispers his name. Harold can hear and _feel_ John’s desperation and knows how much he wants to use his hands and the willpower it's taking him not to.

“Your turn,” he whispers into his ear and bites his earlobe.

John’s strong hands grasp Harold’s upper arms and quickly but carefully flip Harold over on to his back. He buries his head in Harold’s neck and his hands rove all over his body shamelessly, making Harold breathless.

“You’re impossible,” he chuckles while kissing Harold’s heaving chest and moving south. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way…”


	61. Danger

When Harold was in danger, that was all John could concentrate on and every bit of his focus was on removing that danger.

So when the killer had grabbed the smaller man from behind and held him at gunpoint, John stopped dead in his tracks and aimed his Sig Sauer at the man’s forehead.

“One move and your little friend here will have his brains all over the ground,” the man spat out viciously.

John smirked coolly and in the blink of an eye pulled the trigger, firing a bullet that sparked from the barrel, momentarily lighting up the darkness. The bullet hit the man right between the eyes, propelling his lifeless body back to the ground and his gun falling free from his hand down to the ground with a clatter.

Harold stood completely still for a second in shock, not sure what to do. His eyes were wide and his heart hammered in his chest as John moved towards him slowly, as if approaching a spooked deer in the wild.

“It’s okay…” John said quietly. “You’re okay…” The calmness in his voice snapped Harold out of his shock and he looked at his partner, his eyes still huge behind his thick black frames.

John wrapped his arm around his trembling partner and led him away to the safety of Fusco’s patrol car. John held him tightly in the back seat and not another word was spoken the rest of the ride home while Harold recovered from the traumatic event.


	62. Pipe

“John look out!” Harold yelped before one of the perpetrators elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, knocking his glasses from his face and tumbling to the ground.

John ducked the incoming pipe that was aimed at his head, grabbing it and yanking it away from his attacker. He swung it back toward the man and knocked him out cold.

The man who had knocked down Harold was making his way over toward John when a bullet blew through his back and out the front of his shoulder. He fell helplessly to the ground, revealing Fusco behind him, holding the gun that made the injurious shot.

“Ya know, I’m getting tired of chasing your sorry ass around the city…” Fusco grumbled, walking up to the perpetrator and handcuffing him.

John hustled over to Harold and knelt down next to him, “Harold… hey… you okay?” He picked up Harold’s glasses from the ground and dusted them off.

Harold sat up and spit out blood, “I should have listened to you and stayed in the car…” Harold groaned, taking his glasses from John.

John’s brow raised and he helped his partner stand up, “Maybe next time you’ll think it through at least,” he said with concern.

“Indeed, I might,” Harold replied rubbing his sore nose.


	63. Piano

It was 3 am and John let himself inside the old library discreetly. He thought he’d finally be able to get there before Finch did for once, but when he opened the door he was surprised to find a lovely sound of classical piano filling the air.

He chuckled to himself, _Finch must be having the same problem sleeping that I am,_ he thought. He grinned as he made his way towards the stairs.

The sound got louder and he mused about what it must have cost his partner to have such an impressive sound system wired throughout the building, it sounded so real. It was funny that he’d never even noticed any speakers that must be hidden all over the place. As soon as he got to the staircase he noticed that the music seemed centralized, coming from behind a wall just to the left of the elevator. 

He walked over and put his ear to the wall. There was no doubt about it, there was another room hidden so well he couldn’t find an opening. His curiosity got the better of him and as much as he didn’t want to interrupt the music he just had to see where it was coming from, so he knocked on the wall. There was no change at first so he knocked again much louder and the music abruptly stopped.

“Finch?” he called, “Finch, is that you in there?” He listened intently and heard nothing, “Harold?” he called out again then heard what sounded like an irritated sigh.

“Stand away from the wall John.” Finch ordered, “It slides to the left.”

John did as he was told and the panel moved to disappear into a pocket door, revealing a large room that contained a beautiful black Grand Piano with Harold resting his hands above the keys.

“Finch?” John said in awe, “I didn’t know you could play.”

Harold blushed uncomfortably, “You were never meant to.”

“But why?” he asked incredulously. “It was beautiful.”

In a corner, John spied two large wing back chairs sitting on opposite sides of a small round table that held a photograph of Harold and another man each holding champagne flutes in their hands, raised in a toast.

Harold watched John as he caught sight of the picture. “As you no doubt already surmised,” Harold offered wistfully, “that man is my former partner Nathan Ingram.”

John nodded and looked at Harold, “Yes, I know, Finch. I’m sorry.”

Harold stood up from the piano and walked over to another small table that held a few crystal decanters, each partially filled with a different type of liquor. “Will you join me in a glass of brandy?” he asked tentatively. “I’m afraid I have no champagne at present.

“I’d be happy to, Finch.” John watched his melancholy partner pour a small portion of alcohol from one of the decanters into snifters and motioned for John to sit with him at the table.

“I’m aware that this time of the morning is a rather strange time to partake of spirits but, believe it or not, it’s a commemoration of sorts.”

John smiled, “I think I can guess,” he replied. “This is the exact date and time you finished coding the Machine?”

Harold smiled and nodded, “Yes, that’s right, Mister Reese.”

“And the piano?” John asked curiously, “Why is it hidden? Why haven’t you let me in on this secret Finch? You play wonderfully.”

Harold smiled softly and inclined his head, “Thank you Mister…” he began and quickly amended, “ John, but I only play once a year now. I play Nathan’s favorite composition... in his honor.”

John felt sad but honored to have been let in on clearly one of his enigmatic partner's biggest secrets.

John held his glass in the air, “To Nathan.”

Harold smiled faintly and raised his glass as well. “To Nathan,” he said and bowed his head for a moment before taking a sip, “Thank you, John,” Harold said and lowered his glass, “Now I must tell you that I would appreciate it if we didn’t discuss this again,” Harold said reticently.

John thought about it for a moment before answering, “Alright,” he said, agreeing for now but if the opportunity ever presented itself again. He hoped that Harold wouldn’t mind a gentle nudge of encouragement so he could hear him play again.

Even if it were only once a year.

 

 

 


	64. Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo squeaked this one in at 11:56 pm. Thanks to M_E_Lover for being amazing!!

John put his hand over Harold’s chest and let out a soft breath. He never tired of feeling his strong heart pump underneath his skin.

For John, it is Harold that makes his world warm. No matter what, Harold is his warmth. Harold is his smile. Harold is his only. He belongs to Harold because he loves him. Harold is one of the only people in the world who had actually cared about John for the person he is… not the weapon he was molded into.

John wishes his own heart to beat as long as Harold’s does, his love, no more, no less. To John, that makes perfect sense.


	65. Contest

“Why must you two make everything a contest?” Harold groaned, picking up his books and righting the furniture that was scattered throughout the library, a makeshift obstacle course.

John hopped up off the floor from where he tripped over the chair that Shaw had shoved in front of him as he was running to the finish line of the course.

“Harold, we’re just trying to pass the time…” He followed his partner into the other room, glaring at Shaw as he passed, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, trying to butter him up to get him to forgive him.

“Next time, take it outside. I have valuable…” Harold paused and his eyes fluttered shut when John pressed a soft kiss on the most sensitive and erotic spot on Harold’s body… his neck.

“O-kay time for me to leave.” Shaw started to walk down the stairs and whistled for Bear to follow her. “And you owe me a steak dinner, Reese. That was the deal,” she yelled behind her as she slammed the door shut.

Harold turned around and slapped John on the arm, “You’re not bribing me with affection to get out of this one,” Harold said mockingly while he exposed his neck to again.


	66. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for the beta work and being a great person

John’s lips press against Harold’s. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding.

Harold wants to pull away before he loses himself but he can’t seem to… At this moment, his entire being has been seduced and he can no longer think straight.

“Harold,” John whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. “You promised you’d never lie to me…”

Harold smiles, his heart fluttering at John’s voice as he clasps his hands on either side of his face and leans in and takes his own possessive kiss.

“And I never will John,” he says. “You’re mine, forever and always.”


	67. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something through John's point of view for this one.

Were we ever strangers? I'm not so sure we were. The day I first saw Harold there was  _ something _ even then, though I didn't know exactly what it is was. It was like we collided on our destined paths that lead us to each other. 

There was a light reserved for our eyes only, something we carried together to help us through our dark and lonely lives. That day was the dawn of the person I am today, the person I was destined to be. I would give anything in the world for Harold, I would do anything to keep him safe. 

There could never be a higher calling for me than protecting and caring for him… for loving him… always.  


	68. Broken

It isn't the first time for either of them, but they’re so nervous you'd never know it. 

There's something about John that lights Harold up from the inside, there's something about Harold that melts John’s insecurities into nothing at all. 

Touching John is like being allowed to handle the Holy Grail, each caress of his bronzed skin feels like Harold’s broken heart is being mended with every stroke.

“I love you…” John finds himself confessing between kisses. 

Harold feels a warmth inside his chest, “It's about time...” He steals another kiss and pulls John along to the bedroom.


	69. Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I hadn't said it before, thanks to M_E_Lover for all her help on these!

A fruit with rich flavor, bright color and sweet aroma. One of Harold’s favorite’s was sat in front of him, an apple. So shiny and red; its shape was perfect with no flaws whatsoever. It had just been washed, water droplets gleaned on its surface. 

There was not a spot on it, perfection straight from the tree. "Take a bite,” John chuckled into his ear softly and placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder. 

“Still trying to get out of the dog house, I see…” Harold scoffed and hesitantly pushed the perfect specimen of red fruit away from himself. 

John rolled his eyes and huffed, “Harold. It was one book… can’t you just buy another one?” His head bowed down in defeat. 

“Well considering it was the only first edition I’ve ever come across… no. I cannot just buy another one, John. Maybe you should have been more considerate when throwing Bear’s ball.” John’s frown was too much for Harold, “I suppose you’ll just have to make it up to me,” Harold said sternly.

A big grin came across John’s downcast face, “What did you have in mind?” he asked knowingly.

A feral smile of his own crossed Harold’s face, “I can think of a few things,” he replied and took John by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. “Quite a few as a matter of fact,” he said suggestively.

John blushed as he was pulled along, “Anything you say, Mister Finch.”


	70. Train

*Choo choo* 

The tiny train chugged around the bottom of the Christmas tree, glistening ornaments and glowing fairy lights draped all throughout its branches. The presents were placed around the train tracks. 

Harold walked up next to his partner who had just finished piecing the train together and putting it under the large blue spruce, standing back and admiring his handiwork. “Looks lovely. Very festive,” Harold remarked warmly.

John wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, gently rubbing his arm. “Always loved putting the train out with my dad…” 

Harold hugged him close and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. They stood there quietly for a while, just looking at the lighted up Christmas tree and the traveling train. 

This was all they needed right now, all they could ask for. They were just grateful for each other’s company.


	71. Money

“Money does not grow on trees, Mr. Reese,” Harold admonished him after John pulled up in a brand new Lamborghini.

John rolled his eyes from the driver’s seat, “Harold. You have more money than Bill Gates. Get in the car; we’re going shopping.”

“Gianni’s?” Harold’s brow arched inquisitively at the thought of visiting his favorite tailor. He did need a new suit and he always loved watching John getting fitted…

 “Of course,” John replied with a fond smile.

Harold beamed in return and opened the door to get into the brand new sports car.


	72. Surgery

“Ha-rold!!!” John yelped, fresh off anesthesia from his surgery.

Harold giggled, the site of his partner drugged up to his eyeballs and so obliviously unfiltered and relaxed made him smile. John’s eyes were wide and glassy. Harold walked over to his partner who was laying in the hospital bed.

“You’re so cute,” John swooned, an ear to ear smile on his face. “So cute,” John repeated, his eyes going half-lidded and seemingly falling asleep within a split second.

“Is he supposed to be like this?” Harold asked with a slight smirk on his face.

“Yeah… we might have gone a little overboard with the pain meds. Figured it’d be better to have him like this than trying to get up and be Mister tough guy too soon,” Shaw said, injecting something else into John’s IV.

“Oh… well, when you put it that way…” Harold said and sat down next to John’s bed and waited for him to wake up again, happily watching his partner lying there so comfortable and peaceful for the time being.


	73. Tree

John and Harold walked through the Christmas tree lot arm in arm. They were searching for the perfect tree. It would be the first Christmas they actually spent together, and they both wanted everything to be perfect. 

John pointed to a small scrawny tree, “How about that one?” 

“While I’m fond of the Charlie Brown Christmas tree lesson, we’ll have to pass on this one.” Harold chuckled, and continued moving throughout the isles. 

They searched and searched until they arrived at the perfect one. Just the right amount of branches, not too many bare spots, and just the right height. “Here we go…” John walked over to it and inspected it from all angles. 

“I think we’ve found our tree,” Harold hummed, a pleased smile on his face. 

John turned and kissed his partner, a soft, chaste, quick peck on the lips, “I can’t wait to decorate it with you.” 

“Oh, I’m sure Miss Shaw and Miss Groves will want to help,” Harold said, a warmth spreading throughout his chest. 

“The more the merrier…” John replied and went over to get the worker to help him load it on top of the car. 

This would be the best Christmas he’s had in years.


	74. Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!!!!!!

‘ _ Soft Glow of Electric Sex in our front window, _ ’ Ralphie’s voiceover came from the TV. 

Harold and John sat on the couch, watching the classic holiday movie ‘A Christmas Story’. It was Christmas Eve. Snow was falling down to coat the world outside. The scent of freshly baked Christmas cookies coming from their earlier baking session permeated the air. 

Harold still had flour in his hair from where John had sprinkled some on him playfully. 

The festively decorated tree, illuminated with Christmas lights, vibrant ornaments and garland was sitting off in the distance. 

The light from the glowing candles around them illuminated the room. Harold squeezes the hand that John has resting on the couch. John lifts up his arm, a wordless invitation to snuggle. 

Harold cozies himself into John’s embrace. He glances over at the tree and the presents sitting underneath it. Eagerly awaiting the joy of seeing John’s face when he opens his gifts tomorrow morning.


	75. Antique

Harold unwrapped the shiny blue and red, snowman covered wrapping paper. Underneath was a red velvet box enclosing his gift. 

John looked on, a smile on his face. Bear was laying on his brand new orthopedic dog bed, his head resting on his newest chew toy. The tree glistened in the distance and the fireplace was crackling throughout the room. 

Harold opened the top of the box, revealing a gold, antique pocket watch. It was engraved with Harold’s name and the date they declared their love for one another and became a couple. 

He smiled and held it up to look at it better. He looked at John and got up to walk over to him. He sat in John’s lap and pressed a kiss to his smiling lips. “Thank you very much. I love it.” 

“I’m glad,” John hummed, stealing another kiss. Harold pushed John down on the couch and climbed overtop of him. His lips planted to his partners. 

“Harold… there’s more gifts…” John giggled between kisses. 

“They can wait…” Harold groaned and pressed another kiss to John’s lips. “You’re my favorite gift so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!


	76. Pollution

John tossed a soda can out the car window. He continued to drive like nothing had happened. 

Harold’s eyebrow’s narrowed in disapproval and he looked over at his partner. “What was that?” 

John glanced over at him before putting his eyes back on the road. “Uhhh what?” 

“Please do not pollute while I’m in the car.” 

John smirked and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on his partner’s cheek, but Harold leaned out of the way. “Eyes on the road, John.” 

John nodded sheepishly, “You’re absolutely right, I don’t know what got in to me.” He turned the car around to go back and pick up what he had so thoughtlessly thrown out.

Harold could see how embarrassed John was and rebuked him gently, “It’s alright this time, John. At least you’re correcting a blatant misdeed and I’m sure you wouldn’t have done such a thing normally. We’ve both been under an unusual amount of mental strain lately.” Then Harold grinned cheekily, “And just as soon as we’re done righting that wrong, I’ll take that kiss you offered.”

John grinned back and pressed harder on the gas petal. 


	77. War

“Why must we be in the middle of this war?” Harold sobbed, a tear coming to his cheek. John’s arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled him close.

“Because we’re doing what’s right,” John whispered, his cheek resting on the top of Harold’s head.

“I don’t want to lose you…” Harold groaned, and a sob followed, coming from somewhere deep in his chest.

“You won’t… I promise…” John replied, his eyes falling shut, trying to prevent his own tears. “I’ll always come back to you.”

Harold knew John couldn’t promise such things… but at this moment, he knew he somehow really meant it.

“Always…” John added, pressing a kiss to Harold’s temple.


	78. Suit

John came out of the dressing room to show Harold his new suit. Gianni was standing next to the curtain, eagerly awaiting Harold’s input.

John turned around when Harold twirled his finger in the air indicating he wanted to see it from all side, standing up and walking over to his partner. Harold pushed his glasses up on his face and looked John up and down appraisingly.

“It’s wonderful, Gianni.” He ran his hands down John’s shoulders and back. A sudden thought of stripping John of the thousand dollar suit later tonight. He gulped, “Exquisite work.”

“Grazie, Harold,” he said. He helped John out of the suit jacket, “Try to keep the blood stains out of this one, eh, amico?” Gianni’s brows rose at John.

Harold chuckled at John’s surprise that Gianni knew to a certain extent what they did, and started to walk up front to the cash register.

Gianni followed behind him, “Don’t worry about a thing, my friend,” Harold assured the tailor. “I’ll see to it personally that John takes very good care with your fine craftsmanship.” Harold winked at the older man and received a huge grin in return.


	79. Boot

Finch and Reese were taking a nice leisurely drive in the country one lazy Sunday afternoon when John took a winding curb a little too fast and hit a pothole in the road, sending the town car skidding off in to the grass.

“Jesus!” John exclaimed anxiously, “Are you alright, Harold?”

Finch pried his fingers out of the dashboard and nodded, “That was quite unexpected,” he replied breathlessly. "Shall we get out and survey the damage?”

“Yeah, I think we might have a flat,” John said as he opened the driver’s side door.

Harold got out too. “If I remember correctly this car has a full sized spare in the boot," he said and headed towards the rear.

John laughed, “The boot? Since when did you start talking like a Brit?”

Finch scoffed, “Alright, the trunk then,” he said irritably. “Is that better?”

John unlatched the lid and chuckled, “No need to get testy, governor.”

As John leaned inside to retrieve the spare tire, he could almost swear he heard his highly proper partner mumble, _“Cheeky bugger,”_ under his breath.


	80. Boat

Harold was knelt over the small toilet in the bottom of the boat.

John walked over to him and put his hand on his back, “Why didn't you tell me you get sea sick…?” 

“I never have… before…” Harold groaned out with his head buried in the toilet. 

John ran his hand through Harold’s sweat matted hair and rubbed his back, “We turned around. We'll be back in the hotel soon and then I can snuggle you up and make you feel better,” he whispered with a sad smile, trying to comfort his sick partner.

Even though Harold didn’t respond, John saw the look of pure relief in Harold’s eyes knew then he’d made the right decision.


	81. Railroad

It was New Year’s Day and Harold and John were on their way to Paris. Harold wouldn’t say why they were going. He wanted it to be a complete surprise for his partner. All he told John was that what he had planned for them was something that he’d wanted to do for his entire life.

John was a little nervous not knowing what it involved but really excited to be included in one of Harold’s dreams.

The private jet landed at an exclusive airport with a stretch limousine waiting for them as soon as they touched down. The next thing he knew, he and Harold were being whisked away to a railroad station.

They arrived and John thought it was odd that there were no cars in the lot and no other passengers there but knowing Harold, he probably owned the place.

The driver took their bags from the trunk and they got out of the car. Harold made John turn around so he could be blindfolded. “Trust me, John, you’re going to love what I have in store for us.”

“If I didn’t trust you, I’d have had you pinned down on the ground with a gun to your head,” John teased.

“Well, I shudder to think what that would do to my suit,” Harold replied dryly and finished covering John’s eyes. “Now, walk this way and watch your step.”

John sighed and heard the driver’s side door close and the car drive off. He let Harold guide him up the steps and inside the station.

“You’re killing me here, Finch. What’s the big secret?”

“Patience Mister Reese,” Harold replied giddily. “Good things come to those who wait.”

John loved to see this side of Harold. It was rare these days that either one of them could relax and let their guards down. He was tremendously happy to be able to share _anything_ with his very private partner.

Harold continued to lead John through the practically abandoned station. “Where is everyone anyway?” John asked.

“Let’s just say they’re all on extended vacations.” Harold chuckled. “We’re almost there now; be careful with these steps, there are three and then we’re on the platform.”

John stepped outside and down and then heard the sounds of a steam engine approaching. “Come on, Finch. I wanna see the choo-choo," he teased.

He heard the happiness in Harold’s voice as he said, “Very well, John, you’ve been a good boy. Now feast your eyes on this beauty.” Harold released the blindfold just in time for John to see what Harold had waited his entire life for.

John was almost breathless when the famed Orient Express pulled in and slowed to a stop right in front of them. “Wow…” he replied and watched Harold’s eyes light up with excitement. “Don’t tell me you bought it?” he asked, awestruck.

“Heaven’s no, John. I wouldn’t deprive others of this wonderful opportunity." He grinned, “I just bought it out for this trip.”

John shook his head in wonder, “Only you Harold,” he chuckled.

Harold nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, absolutely… let’s go!”

“With pleasure monsieur,” John replied formally. “After you.”


	82. Gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. I hope 2019 is the best yet for everyone!

John knew it was a gamble. Letting someone in again. Getting close to someone. Especially someone like Harold. 

Harold was  _ so good _ . 

John didn't want to ruin that. 

But here, with his hands holding Harold's face tenderly and Harold’s ocean blue eyes staring into his soul… He leaned down and brushed his lips against Harold’s cheek before pressing them to his lips.

Harold opened his mouth readily, letting him in and deepening the kiss in an instance. 

There was no question now. John knew at that moment, it was the right gamble to take and he’d won. 


	83. Gum

John leaned back on Harold’s desk, chewing a piece of gum. “I don’t think the husband is the one we should be looking at. 

* _Snap_ *

Harold’s hands continued to fly over the keyboard, trying to bring up every string of information on their number he could find. 

* _Snap_ *

“Must you do that?” Harold groaned. His eyes not coming off the computer screens in front of him. 

John grinned and leaned down to be eye to eye with his partner. “You’re telling me you don’t like my breath to be minty fresh?” 

“You can chew gum without being a barbarian, John. Chew it like a normal human being and don’t snap it all the time.”

Harold rolled his eyes when John leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Mmmm… Minty fresh…” Harold chuckled and scoffed, continuing his investigation.


	84. Card

Harold cornered John in the library one day. “Do you know what today is?”

“Of course,” John smiled and kissed Harold’s forehead.

Harold smiled in return and pulled a card out of his jacket's inside pocket. “Well, here you are, then.” 

John smirked, “I thought you said we weren't doing gifts this year…” 

“This is hardly a gift…” Harold kissed John on the nose and turned around to walk away. 

John opened the card and read the long, beautifully handwritten note inside. The way Harold managed to express himself with words never failed to amaze him. 

His heart clenched and he followed Harold into the main work station room. 

He wrapped him in an embrace and planted kisses down his neck, “I suppose I should give you your gift then, eh?” 

“Oh…” Harold hummed when John nudged his hips suggestively. “I think I'll like this particular... gift…” 

“Oh… I think you will…” John hummed, pulling the plane tickets out of his back pants pocket and pulling Harold towards the crash room. 


	85. Animal

John came back from a mission late one night. He walked in through the door and when Harold saw him he greeted him with a smile. 

_ *Meow* _

“John… Are you… Meowing?”

John walked over to Harold who was standing in the kitchen, “Meet Nala…” he smiled.

“Where did you get that?” Harold’s brow rose and his eyes squinted. 

“She was all alone out in the cold… I had to do something for her… and you said yourself Bear needs a playmate…”

Harold's mouth gaped open, “Yes, John... Like a weekly run in the park with another dog… Not a completely new animal!”

John held the cat up close to Harold's face. He made pouty lips, “Harold… Look at her… isn’t she sweet?” 

*Meow* 

The tiny, fluffy, orange cat rubbed her face against Harold's cheek and purred. 

John grinned. 

Harold sighed and narrowed his eyes at his partner. “Fine. But you're responsible for her… I mean it…” 

John kissed Harold on the cheek and grinned, “Thanks, you won’t regret it.”

Harold scoffed, but then he never could say no to his partner.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John likes to bring home strays... But then again... Isn't that what Harold does too? Heh


	86. Truck

“This is very uncomfortable,” Harold said irritably

“Relax, Finch,” John said from the driver's seat of the truck. Harold was squashed in the middle seat. Root was in the passenger spot. 

“Oh come on, Harry, it gives us time to bond…” Root said with a flirty smile on her face, her eyelashes batting. 

John put his hand on Harold's knee, “I'm kinda liking being this close too…” he winked. 

“Relax, you big lug…there's two other people in here.” Root rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, any chance me and cocopuffs can swap?” Fusco groaned from the small jump seat in the back. “Why is the biggest guy always in the back anyways?” he scoffed and kicked the back of Root's seat. 

Root quickly chimed in, “Not a chance, Lionel,” and happily put her hand on Finch’s other knee.

John gave her a look that could kill.

“Oh my…” Harold remarked nervously.


	87. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Brits ;) Thank you for your continued support !!

“Wow, it is magnificent, isn't it?” John remarked.

“Did you know there have been several ‘London Bridges’?” Harold replied. “The current crossing, which opened to traffic in 1973, is a box bridge built from concrete and steel.” 

John smiled and kissed him on the forehead, “Ahh my own personal tour guide…” he chuckled. “What do you say we go make out in the London Eye?”

“That sounds splendid,” Harold purred. 


	88. Wreck

Harold hated being like this. Always worrying. Never able to concentrate that well when John was in the field.

He was always a wreck.

“John… Are you there…?” Harold asked after he heard a few gunshots. Hoping this wasn't the time the other end of the line would go quiet... Permanently…

“Yeah… on my way back… I left him for Fusco,” John groaned, and Harold could hear his breath coming short. “And Harold… You might wanna get the first aid kit ready…”

Harold’s eyes fell closed and he let out a breath, “Alright, John…” 

…..

After Harold had removed the slug from John's shoulder and patched him back up, his hand rested a little bit longer on John’s knee. His gaze was on the floor.

“Hey…” John's hand went up to Harold's jaw gently, making him meet his gaze. “I'm good.”

“I know,” Harold said, a sad smile on his face.

“I’ll always come back to you,” John replied and leaned in to kiss his partners lips. “Always.”

Harold nodded quietly then smiled at his partner knowing that if fate stepped in and took either one of them too soon… at least they had now.


	89. Goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing in on the home stretch! Wow! Thank you all for your support!   
> And special thanks to M_E_Lover for being my beta and being all-around awesome!

“What’s your goal here, John?” Harold hummed. 

“I think you know darn well what the goal is…” John got down on his knees and dragged Harold's chair closer. 

“But… nnnggghhh…” Harold groaned and his eyes fell shut when John ran his hands over his thighs. 

“But what?” John asked, a sly smirk on his face. 

Harold’s eyes cracked open and he glared at his partner. 

“Thought so…” John winked at him and his hands moved up to Harold's zipper to continue. 


	90. Fake

“John… I know you're faking.” Harold rolled his eyes at his partner who was trying to get sympathy from him. 

“No, Harold… it really hurts…” He grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain. 

“You can withstand a lead bullet entering your body, but get this upset over a simple stomach ache?” 

“If it gets you into bed to snuggle, then yes…” John said, and quickly started grabbing his stomach and groaning again. 

Harold narrowed his eyes at his partner and sighed, “Well I guess if you put it that way…” 


	91. Rapids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Finch whump for everyone ;)

Harold felt his whole body go rigid when he hit the water. He fought to swim towards the blue sky above, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. He was so cold, his heart was hammering in his ears and all he could think to do was try to fight. 

He kicked his legs and his arms flailed, he finally managed to get himself up above the choppy water. 

He coughed and sucked in air, trying to refill his lungs with oxygen rather than water. He was breathing sharply through his nose when he heard a loud roar and then got sucked underneath the water again. Rapids pulled him down further, taking his exhausted body down towards the dark abyss. 

He reflexively tried to take a breath, sucking water into his lungs. He tried to pull himself back up above the waves, but his arms and legs were so weighted down with his saturated clothing, that he couldn’t do it anymore. He gave in to the rushing water and his eyes fell closed. 

Just as he felt himself slipping away, he felt himself getting pulled upwards. His heavy body was being lifted out of the water. 

\--

John dragged Finch with him as he collapsed to his knees on the dirt. After he had taken out the perp that pushed Finch into the water, he dove in after him. 

But he was afraid it was too late. 

Harold was limp and watered down. Reese went to his side, adjusted his head carefully and ripped open the buttons of his coat as he hesitantly pressed his mouth to his partner’s.

He blew warm air steadily into Harold’s mouth, and pumped against his chest. Dull thudding sounds from his efforts filled the air.

Just when he thought he was too late, that Harold was gone, he lurched forward, coughing violently and wheezing for air. Water splashed to the ground as he coughed up the clear liquid that was in his lungs. 

John put his hand on his partner’s back. He helped Finch lay back down and breathe slowly. His skin was still cold, but warming up thanks to the oxygen coming back into his system. 

“I thought I’d lost you…” John put his hand to Harold’s jaw, “You okay?” 

Harold coughed again, taking a deep breath in, “I think so…” He gave a small smile, “Thank you… John” 

“Always, Harold.” 


	92. Religion

Harold ran his fingers over John's bare chest. His head rested on John's shoulder. He let out a breath, “I've never been one to be overly religious… But just in case... if there is some… higher power…” 

Harold cleared his throat and sat up, looking into John's ocean blue eyes. 

“I pray every time you walk out those doors... that you'll come back…” 

John smiled tenderly and put his arm around his partner to guide him to lay back down. He kissed the top of his forehead and they both remained silent for a while.

“I love you too,” John finally said. 

Harold smiled and sat up to kiss him, realizing all he needed, and would ever need, was right here and now. 


	93. Dice

John shook the dice in the cup and blew on them for good luck. He took a breath and tossed them toward the board.

They rolled and rolled until they came to a stop.

“YAHTZEE!” He yelled and jumped up from the table.

Harold looked at the dice in disgust and got up as well, “How did… You…” he sighed and stormed out of the kitchen in a fit.

“Oh come on, Harold. Really? You can't win every time!” John hollered and followed after his stubborn, competitive partner. “I’ll tell you what...” He turned his partner around and looked at him placating, “If it means that much to you, I’ll let you win.” He grinned.

Harold looked right back at him and grinned mischievously in return. “Not necessary. I can think of better ways you can let me win.” Harold winked at John and took him by the hand, drawing him back towards the bedroom.

“I like how you think, Finch,” he replied happily. 


	94. Nature

“I've never been one to enjoy traipsing through the woods, John…” Harold groaned as they walked through the trees back to their vacation cabin. 

“Come on, just take a deep breath of fresh air and enjoy nature…” John smiled and grabbed his partner's hand. 

Harold looked sideways at his partner in return, continuing to limp through the rough terrain. 

“Okay, I guess this is enough, I wanna get you back to the cabin anyways…” John lifted his partner up, and put his arms under Harold's legs and back, “Get you into bed and make you wish you'd stayed outside…” He winked. 

“Oh… Well that does sound… Interesting…” Harold chuckled and slapped John on the chest, “now put me down and let's go.” 

 


	95. Zebra

“Favorite animal?” John asked over dinner late one evening. There were take out boxes scattered across the library, but they were both exhausted from taking care of three numbers in two days to really care. 

“Hmmm. That’s a rather difficult question.” Harold twirled his chop sticks around in the air. He thought about it for a moment, “I’d have to say zebra.” 

“A zebra?” John asked, his brows arched. “That’s… random.” 

“Their stripes come in different patterns, unique to each individual much like a fingerprint. Did you know that?” Harold asked. 

“No, I did not…” John chuckled. 

“No one zebra is the same. A lot like humans. They’re a very interesting animal, John.” 

John stood up and trapped Harold in his computer chair, one arm on each side of him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Why don’t you tell me some more zebra fun facts while we go to bed?” 

Harold hummed, “That sounds wonderful, you can clean up later.” 


	96. Track

“John, you have got to be kidding me…” Harold groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“What? A little fun never killed anyone, Harold,” John chuckled as they walked up to the race track. “Lionel pulled a few strings. We get to drive the fast cars.” 

“Oh dear…” Harold murmured, his eyes going wide at the thought of being the passenger while John had his fun...


	97. Friend

“I believe you and he would have had an inordinate amount of fun at my expense…” Harold chucked, gazing down at the newspaper article he kept in his dresser drawer. The obituary for Nathan Ingram.

John chuckled and put his hand on Harold's shoulder, a soothing weight. “I'm sure I would have liked him. He sounds like he was a great man.” 

“He was,” Harold said wistfully. “He was my first  _ real _ friend... He was my  _ best _ friend for many years.” Harold cleared his throat, holding back tears. 

John put his arms around the smaller man and embraced him, “I know…” He kissed the top of his partner's head. They stood there for a little while longer in silence. 

The almost silent sound of their breathing the only sound in the room until Harold was ready to leave the memory behind for a little while. John felt extremely honored that Harold had finally opened up to him about Nathan and allowed him to comfort him. 


	98. Print

“You have such amazing handwriting…” John said as he admired Harold's writing. 

“As a boy I always found cursive to be difficult. So I just perfected my printing,” Harold replied, not taking his eyes off the paper. 

“Well compared to my chicken scratch, yours might as well be cursive…” John chuckled and kissed Harold on the forehead.

“I love your chicken scratch…” Harold smiled in return and kissed his partner. “Although, I think we'll work on it in our spare time. I'll have you writing beautifully in no time.”

 


	99. Disc

Harold's head lay rested on John's stomach. It was a relaxing weekend in the park with no new numbers. 

John carded his fingers through Harold's hair listlessly as they both stared up at the clouds. 

“That one looks like a colt 45…” John said. 

Harold huffed and rolled his eyes and sat up on his elbow, “It does not. It's clearly a music note.” 

John chuckled and sat up, kissing his partner on the cheek, “Okay I guess…” He grabbed the flying disc from beside them and tossed it, “Go get it, Bear!” he yelled. 

The dog sprung up from his position behind them and chased after the Frisbee. 

John leaned over and pressed another kiss on Harold's cheek, “Thank you…” 

Harold’s brow furrowed, “For…?” 

“This…” John smiled and motioned around him. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, John…” Harold captured John’s lips eagerly. “Trust me on that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more to go! :O wow


	100. Turf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support and comments and such!!! You're all amazing.   
> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for her encouragement, filling in when needed, beta work, and being just plain awesome!

“There's a website here that offers writing prompts. I think I might take up a new hobby,” Harold said late one slow afternoon as he scrolled through the computer. 

John got up and looked at them as well, “Oh, that'd be a tough one.”

“Ah yes, turf,” Harold replied. 

“I think you could do it though. I'm not sure about the 100 days challenge though. That seems even harder.” John's brows arched, “But if you could write about us... then it might be easy,” he winked. 

“Yes, yes it may,” Harold chuckled and got to work.


End file.
